


12. Gunmetal

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hot Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: As usual Tony gets what he wants.Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.





	12. Gunmetal

“Ugh… Oh, Holy Father of all things chemical!”

A deep chuckle came from behind and a kiss between his shoulder blades, soft hair tickling his back and the sound of gears whirring as they moved. 

Tony was bent over a workstation, music on low in the background as one sullen dark haired super soldier slowly delved two metallic fingers into his behind. He was kissed at the small of his back as those fingers stroked against the bundle of nerves inside him. Tony moaned loudly, that was what he wanted “Again...”

“So talkative, even when I’m inside you, naughty boy.” This was his favorite thing, Bucky’s arm had been a constant turn on for him with all the technology he loved, he just saw an opportunity and had to pounce. 

He was close and the super soldier knew it, he pressed harder, his hand working faster as he hit that bundle every time. It had Tony shouting out, noises filling the workshop, it was soundproof so it wasn’t like anyone would hear them. 

“That’s it. You needy little thing, couldn’t even wait for me to get your clothes off.” Tony whined and moaned, come on. Come on, that’s it. Tony’s vision went white as a pair of warm lips smiled against his back. 

“That’s it, sweetie...”

 

Tony shifted, his boxers all sticky and he groaned rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Not again.” 

Another wet dream about the fucking brooding super soldier in the tower and his fucking mechanical arm. Taking himself to the bathroom, he prepared for a day in the workshop. He yawned and stretched out on the way down to the common room as he idly ran the dream over in his head. Why was it always in his workshop? Must have something to do with that was where he was the most comfortable and had most of his tech. It was also the only real time he spent alone with Barnes. He sighed, he was such a creep.

Plodding over to the coffee maker, he checked to see if the pot was warm, no such luck. He filled it up and changed the coffee over, taking his time doing so. He had no idea what to do when Bucky came in close behind him to reach over him and grab a mug with the arm Tony had been fantasizing about and the mechanic tensed, he couldn’t deal with this right now, but Tony breathed in Bucky’s musk as he moved around a little too close for comfort. Tony was easily riled up again, his boxers getting tighter as Bucky stayed his ever aloof self and gently brushed his hand across the small of Tony’s back.

Bucky had no idea why he was making Tony so tense but he just continued preparing his own breakfast, not thinking much about it until he caught the small of the man's back with his metal arm and Tony actually grumbled and started muttering under his breath, something about wet dreams and how it was all Bucky’s fault, who had a right to be so hot? 

Bucky frowned at him, had the man forgotten he was a super soldier and therefore had super hearing? Placing his warm bagel on the kitchen countertop, he finally spoke up as Tony was looking down at his crotch. “You know I can hear you right?”

Tony snapped his head up “What?” Oh, God... Had he just told him all of his darkest secrets without knowing so? He wanted to die.

“Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me, you should hear half the things Stevie talks about in his sleep.” He started spreading butter out onto half of his bagel and took a bite with a playful glint in his gray eyes.

Tony’s eyes watched every movement, Bucky noticed the way the mechanic's chest rose all that bit quicker. Huh, so Tony found him attractive, that was interesting. Raising an eyebrow he stretched his arms above his head flexing the muscles across his upper torso. 

Tony shifted rubbing his hand down the front of his jeans, why? Oh, why did this ridiculous 80’s grunge band reject have this pull on him? 

Bucky didn't see Tony that way, he was just giving Tony what he wanted, wasn’t he? He smirked, moving around to crowd the smaller man's space, looking down and shrouding both of their faces with his hair. 

Tony’s breathing escalated as one of Bucky’s hands held him by the arse the other was wedged between them undoing his belt and dipping below his waist, he had no control over himself, he just stood limply looking at the other man as he started to stroke his already straining member.

Bucky started to work Tony’s member, he really did have an effect on him, didn’t he? He suddenly felt hesitant about it but why?  It was just sex, right? Right? But Tony had this brilliance and it made him want to give Tony what he wanted.

“Your hand..Your metal one.” He was panting, why did he just say that out loud? Damn brain to mouth filter! 

But the soldier did as he was told and switched his hands, metal one coming to wrap around Tony’s aching member. The hiss that escaped him as the cold metal calmed the heated flesh only seemed to drive Bucky to work faster.

Grinning, Bucky pulled the smaller man close again. Wow, he looked hot with his eyes half-lidded and face flushed. He knew Tony was right there, a breath away of coming, but that was not what Tony wanted, was it? He could feel it as his hips grounded in time to his movements.Turning him around Bucky roughly pushed Tony’s trousers down a little more, pushing him over the countertop. 

Tony’s heart was in his throat, he was trying so hard not to make a noise, but he knew what was coming next, the thing he has dreamt of for so many nights. He could hear as the taller man wetted his fingers right next to his ear causing his breath to hitch “Uh…” One still slightly cool finger found its way between his cheeks and he spread his legs as far as his jeans allowed him too. This was all too much, especially here in the kitchen where anyone could walk in on them. He bit his lips trying not to moan as the super soldier worked his way inside, oh god. His knees went to give out there and then.

“You love this, don’t you?” Tony nodded quickly, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open now, whimpers getting louder, hands grabbing the edges of the countertop and Bucky started to practically fuck him into the edge of it with his fingers. That made him moan, loud.

Bucky could really see why Stevie got so worked up over Tony when he was bent over the countertop with his trousers around his ankles, his back arched and that voice... Bucky shifted, he needed to pull his growing erection out with how tight his jeans were. He wasn’t going to be able to look at him the same way again.

“You want to cum? Then cum like this, cum on my fingers like the little slut you are.” Bucky growled and Tony’s toes curled.

It pained Tony to say he liked this, the Winter Soldier looming over him cold and calculating, harshly fingering him here in the middle of the kitchen. He wasn’t aware of himself and soon he was spilling all over the cabinets, the pressure against his prostate giving one last hard push and he saw stars, slipping to the floor. He was only slightly aware of a belt buckle clinging and soft fingers under his chin.

“Look at me, Tony,” He never called him Tony...  _ what? _

Bucky was too worked up to wait and he stroked himself quickly to completion with the hand he had just had buried inside Tony while his flesh hand was fisted on Tony’s hair to keep his face upwards. Those large honey eyes focused on his ministrations and as he came all over the mechanic’s face. “Oh, god...uh,” he groaned, something deep within him stirred. 

Tony blinked rapidly, luckily nothing had gotten near his eyes, it was all around his mouth, but  _ rude  _ and hot,  _ so hot _ . The man hadn’t even asked. But then Bucky hadn’t asked for him to be a perverted creep either. He looked up at him, Bucky was still coming down from his release, eyes hooded. Tony licked some of the cum from the head of Bucky’s cock making him twitch slightly and the corners of his mouth lifted in a smug smile. 

Tony’s body was lax but he was acutely aware that he was sitting on the cold kitchen floor. Anyone could find them like this, he went to move when he was handed a damp towel. He cleaned his face quickly, then he went to get up but the super soldier grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him onto the countertop. “OH!” he did not just squeak at the cold marble on his butt cheeks. Bucky chuckled as he took an antibacterial wipe to the front of the cabinets getting rid of the mess Tony had made there. He was still way too lax to do much but he forced his muscles into cooperation. Attempting to pull his jeans up from where they had fallen, his work boots for the day still on.

Bucky couldn’t help what he was doing, his insides warmed when he saw Tony fumbling to get his jeans back on. So he walked over and shifted him off the counter, pulling the jeans up whilst Tony reached out for him to steady himself on his feet. Once they were around his waist Tony nodded and did the rest from there. Face flushed and hair a mess. He stood looking straight at Bucky’s chest, he slowly looked up Bucky, who didn’t know how to feel now. He thought he hadn’t liked Tony like that, but as that handsome face was looking back at him, eyes alight, he didn’t know. He just didn’t know, maybe? Bucky leaned into him Tony leaning up.

 

“What’s up, losers?” 

 

“Clint...” Bucky grumbled under his breath as he stepped away from Tony going back to his now cold coffee and breakfast at the island in the middle of the room.

 

Tony grabbed onto the side, looking a little lost. Blinking, he turned to look at Clint who was just frowning at him as he walked over from the elevator.

 

“What’s up with you Tin Head?” he wandered over lazily to get some coffee, grabbing a large bag of chips from the cupboard. It was eleven in the morning after all. Not exactly the first thing in the morning, Clint had probably been up for more than three hours already... 

Eyeing Tony he poked at him and Tony flinched seemingly thrown out of his daze “Yeah, sorry just not awake yet, going to the lab, bye.” With that, he stumbled slightly and practically ran to the elevator.

Clint shrugged and looked towards the dark aloof man at the middle island. “You know what's up with him,  Long Sullen Silence?” Bucky continued to eat and gave Clint a look from behind the hair that had fallen in his face.

“Oookay... As usual super helpful there, buddy. Thank you for your forthcomingness.” Clint shook his head, mumbled something about teenage girls and wandered out of the room to gosh knows where.

Bucky had a lot to think about now and it mainly had to do with an insatiable mechanic and his delectable arse. He was so fucked…

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.


End file.
